Desastre natural
by Anik Yoru
Summary: En donde JJ transforma el día de Seung de un mar en calma a una tormenta. [One-shot/Drabble, no estoy segura]


No sé por qué no había subido esto, lo tengo escrito desde hace como dos semanas x'DDD igual he estado enferma y ugh ;c

Como sea, estos dos me gustan demasiado y no tengo ni idea de por qué. Y no, no es por los tres segundos que Seung sonríe mientras ve a JJ en cu celular durante el útlimo capítulo (aunque igual amé eso) skjldfs me gustan desde hace algunos meses x'DD

 **Disclaimer:** Yuri on Ice no me pertenece, ya me gustaría a mí.

 **Aclaraciones:** esto no es en ninguna parte en específico de la historia, métanlo donde quieran, a mí sólo me llegó esta idea cuando estaba limpiando xDD

* * *

 **Desastre natural**

La sala de descanso apenas duró unos minutos en silencio antes de que los chillidos y gritos femeninos se acercaran a toda velocidad e hicieran eco por el lugar. Seung ni siquiera tuvo que girarse para ver quién era el objeto de tanto griterío, la manada de chicas lo estaba dejando sordo con su nombre.

— ¡JJ, tómate una foto conmigo!

— ¡JJ, eres el mejor!

— ¿Podrías autografiarme la revista, JJ?

 _JJ, JJ, JJ._

El coreano cerró el libro que estaba leyendo y lo dejó en la mesita que estaba enfrente del sofá, girándose para buscar sus auriculares en su mochila. Había ido a sentarse allí porque no había casi nadie, pero claro que su tranquilidad y buena suerte no iban a ser eternos, aunque sí duraron mucho menos de lo que él esperaba. De hecho, estaba empezando a cansarse de la situación. En los últimos cuatro días, sin importar a dónde fuera a ocultarse, la tranquilidad de su vida había sido perpetuada por la misma catástrofe: Jean Jacques Leroy y su torbellino de fans.

— Será en otra ocasión, _girls, King JJ has to go. It´s JJ style!_

Seung puso los ojos en blanco y siguió buscando, agradecía estar de espaldas a la puerta para no ver la estrafalaria pose del canadiense, aunque lamentablemente seguía escuchándolo y sabía, por la experiencia de la última semana, que sus fans tardarían al menos otros quince minutos en irse, incluso aunque JJ ya no estuviera allí. Y los entrevistadores seguían preguntándole por qué no le gustaban las mujeres, como si, luego de ver el remolino de chicas siguiendo al otro, tuviera que explicarlo.

Al menos ahora sólo faltaba que el canadiense pasara rápido por la sala, saliera por la otra puerta y las chicas a su espalda se fueran en unos minutos. Lo peor ya había pasado.

No. Por alguna razón, JJ siguió hablando. Peor, le estaba hablando a él.

— ¿Oh, Seung-gil? Qué coincidencia~

 _Coincidencia y un demonio._ Siguió sin girarse y continuó ignorándolo, pero apresuró el movimiento de sus manos en la mochila, ¿dónde estaban esos condenados auriculares?

— Escuché que te gustan los perros, tengo algo en casa que podría gustarte, _mon petit chien~_

Seung no tenía idea de qué significaba eso y tampoco le interesaba, sólo quería que el otro siguiera su rutina de largarse de una buena vez y no le hablara, ¿por qué demonios le estaba hablando? Finalmente encontró los dichosos auriculares y agradeció ser tan metódico guardándolos enrollados y no tener que desenredarlos, no perdió ni un segundo, se los puso y conectó su celular, buscando el reproductor de música entre todas sus aplicaciones. Ni siquiera JJ sería tan desconsiderado como para ir a molestar a una persona con auriculares, ¿verdad?

Error de nuevo.

Un par de brazos pasaron desde atrás por encima de sus hombros, rodeando su cuello, y sintió el pecho contrario contra su espalda. Dejó de buscar en su teléfono mientras funcia el ceño apenas perceptiblemente; justo cuando iba a insultarlo la boca del canadiense se posicionó a un costado de su rostro, en su mejilla.

— _Woof!_ \- susurró JJ contra su piel.

El coreano apretó los labios. Eso era todo, iba a golpearlo.

Pero en ese momento sintió algo cálido y húmedo en su mejilla, donde aún estaban los labios del otro. Seung dejó de tener cualquier pensamiento lógico y se quedó en shock, con la piel cosquilleándole por donde el canadiense había pasado su lengua. No fue hasta que JJ se separó de él tras unos segundos y siguió caminando, girando la cabeza para guiñarle el ojo con un _"See you, mon petit Loulou"_ , que exhaló todo el aire que había contenido sin notarlo y sintió el triple de ganas de golpearlo. Y de golpearse la cabeza contra la mesa, porque sentía claramente cómo ardía su rostro, cosa que confirmó cuando consiguió bajar la vista a su celular, ahora con la pantalla apagada, y vio su reflejo en él. Jean Jacques Leroy se había convertido en un maldito huracán en su vida.

* * *

Y eso. Quiero saber más de Seung, siento que me puede gustar muchísimo :'3 espero eso en el "Next Level".

Estaba pensando en poner notas para la traducción de las partes en francés, pero... se entiende(?) Y si no, chien es perro, so "mon petit chien" es como "mi perrito" (lo cual suena terrible en español, por algo lo puse mejor en francés xD Gracias JJ, por ser canadiense, no sé si de Quebec, pero canadiense xD) Los Loulou son una raza de perro que parecen peluches, son pequeños y esponjosos, parecen algodón x'DD tienen otro nombre, pero no recuerdo cuál es; a mí me gustan más los perros como el de Seung, precisamente❤

Es todo, me retiro a seguir tumbada en mi cama viendo series, aunque debería estar actualizando otras cosas cofcof, soy un fail siendo responsable ;'c

Gracias por leer C:~


End file.
